


Before There Was You

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all familiar with the happily ever after that TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy has crafted for Bert—Angela Lombard is a vivacious, delightful woman whom he adores and who adores him in return. But she wasn’t his first lover, so where did he get his marvelous experience?</p><p>I hope you have a birthday as fabulous as you are, my friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before There Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/gifts).



Bert Johnson was horny. He’d just dropped off his last fare for the night, a rather obviously inebriated couple who had been unable to keep their hands off each other. The woman’s dress had provided easy access to her breasts, and her male companion had taken advantage of it, bending his head to take her nipple into his mouth, uncaring that Bert had a perfect view in his mirror. She had responded by pulling her lover’s cock out of his pants and beginning to stroke it—and Bert felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable as his own arousal rose. When he’d dropped them off, they’d tipped him very well—Bert had met the man’s slightly sheepish smile with a quick “enjoy yer evenin’, mate”—and Bert had been alone with his aching cock.

He thought about just going home and having a wank, but he really wanted more than that. He considered his options. Cec was off tonight, at home with Alice, so no help there. He thought of and discarded two other men and a woman, all of whom he shagged on a semi-regular basis. Then, with a sideways grin around the ciggy in the corner of his mouth, he nodded decisively and pulled out onto the road.

Licking his lips, he drove to an apartment building he visited on a regular basis and parked, looking up at the windows—one up and the last two from the back—to check that there was a light on. It was late enough that the little grocery on the ground floor was closed, but he could see a lamp burning in the window he sought. He usually called before showing up here, but this wouldn’t be the first time he’d stopped by at the end of a shift. Stepping out of the car, he dropped his cigarette and ground it down to extinguish it before he headed inside.

The building was tall and rather narrow, with four flats on each floor and two staircases to reach them. He aimed for the back staircase, taking the stairs two at a time until he stopped outside the door. He knocked quietly and hoped for a warm welcome.

When the door opened, it was held by a tall woman with black-brown hair, eyes so dark you could hardly see her pupils, and skin the tawny brown of eucalyptus bark. She wore a simple blue housedress that did nothing to hide her ample bosom and hips, and her feet were bare, their toes painted a bright red.

“Bert! What a surprise,” she said, her smile flashing. Her voice was husky, as if she was a longtime smoker, though Bert knew that she wasn’t. “Come in, come in!”

Bert stepped through the door as she closed it behind him, then smiled when she leaned in to kiss him warmly.

“Sorry I din’t call first, Jess’ca,” he started, when she released his mouth.

“No worries,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him into the flat. “We’re always glad to see you. Tom, look who’s here!” Jessica Parker’s husband was already rising from his place on the small flat’s sofa and coming to greet Bert. His smile was just as pleased, though a little more shy than his wife’s—he was still learning how much it was acceptable for him to want from Bert, and his kiss, when he reached Bert, was doubly sweet for being uncertain.

“What are you doing in our neck of the woods?” Tom’s question was welcoming, as was his quiet voice. Tom was of Italian descent, and Bert could see it in his brown hair and olive skin; Tom’s golden-brown eyes were warm, and the hand he stroked down Bert’s arm spoke to his pleasure at the visit. Like his wife, Tom was slightly taller than Bert, but where he was narrow and wiry with height, Jessica was wide and lush.

“Funny story, really,” Bert said with a chuckle, and he told them about his last fare of the night.

Tom laughed, a rich and deep sound that seemed incongruous coming from his thin body, and hugged Bert. “You poor bastard. I’m surprised you managed to stay on the road, with that going on behind you.”

Jessica smoothed her hand down Bert’s chest to his groin, squeezing his still-hard cock through his trousers. “You definitely came to us with a bit of a head start, love,” she purred.

“I was hopin’ you’d help me out with it,” Bert said, running a hand down Jessica’s back to rest on her ass. His other hand slid around Tom’s waist to trace the line of his buttocks. “The both of ya.” Tom smiled slyly and leaned in to softly kiss Bert.

“That sounds like a rather perfect way to spend the evening,” he murmured against Bert’s lips.

In the next breath, Tom’s mouth was on Bert’s with purpose, his tongue pressing between Bert’s lips and one hand cupping the back of Bert’s head. Bert’s hand on Tom’s ass gripped harder, pulling the man’s hips to press against his side as he kissed him back. Jessica’s hand on Bert’s cock squeezed as she massaged him through his pants, rubbing the rough material over his sensitized flesh. With a moan, Bert turned to put his mouth to hers; he saw through slitted eyes that Tom’s other hand was on Jessica’s breast, his fingers denting her soft flesh through the bodice of her dress.

“Should we stay here?” Tom asked, “Or move to the bedroom?”

“Oh god,” Bert groaned. “I don’t care, just as long as I get to fuck one or both of you right quick.” He felt Tom’s slight start of shock—although the two men had shared Jessica many times over the months since the couple had picked Bert up in a bar, it had only been in recent encounters that Tom had admitted how much he was craving the touch of a man. Since then, he’d learned that he enjoyed kissing Bert, and that he enjoyed having Bert suck him off. The last few times they’d been together, he and Bert had put Jessica between them, with Tom fucking her pussy and Bert in her ass. Her very vocal appreciation of the anal play had seemed to intrigue Tom, but he hadn’t yet brought himself to attempt it.

“Let’s go to the bed,” Jessica said decisively, her hoarse voice seeming even more ragged with excitement. “I want this in my mouth.” She squeezed Bert’s cock again, and he shuddered, the arousal he’d started with ramping up to a level he rarely found except with multiple lovers.

Bert enjoyed being single—he had several people, male and female, that he’d call on if he felt the need to come, and he wasn’t averse to having the occasional fast fuck in an alley behind his favorite pub or giving or receiving a blow job from a stranger. He liked the variety and the adrenaline rush of a new partner, though there was something to be said for the familiarity of a long-term relationship, too. So far, he hadn’t met anyone who’d tempted him into a permanent relationship—if there was such a thing—but he was content with his lot.

He was particularly content at that moment, lying on the bed, cock in hand, and watching Jessica and Tom strip off. Their haste to get him undressed had been gratifying, as had their touches on the skin they uncovered. Now they were undressing each other between caresses, Tom’s hands stroking Jessica’s dress back off her shoulders and his mouth dropping to her nipples as she shimmied out of it and her knickers; Jessica’s hands on Tom’s chest and in his pants as he struggled to kick off his shoes and shuck his final layers as they shared passionate kisses.

When they were nude, they turned to Bert, and Jessica smiled wickedly. She crawled up on the bed and took his cock in her hands, stroking him firmly from root to tip before leaning in to lick him like a lollipop, swirling her tongue around his engorged head. Bert grinned and beckoned to Tom, who climbed up to lie beside Bert; Jessica reached out and palmed her husband’s cock as well, pumping him as she took Bert more deeply into her mouth. Rolling slightly toward Tom, Bert hooked a hand on the man’s hip to pull him in as well, and Jessica practically growled her pleasure when she could wrap her mouth around both of their cocks at once.

With a moan at the feeling of Tom’s cock rubbing against his in the warm cave of Jessica’s mouth, Bert leaned in to kiss Tom, his eyes closing and his hand squeezing at Tom’s hip. Tom wrapped one arm around Bert’s shoulders and dropped the other to Bert’s chest, running his fingers through the wiry hair there and scraping his nails over Bert’s nipples. Bert slid his hand farther down Tom’s flank, reaching to grab his ass. He loved fucking Jessica, but he was really hoping that Tom would let Bert bugger him tonight. Bert was craving the feeling of fucking a man, and he thought that Tom would enjoy the experience.

He pulled his mouth from Tom’s. His voice quiet, but loud enough that Jessica could hear it too, he said, “I wanna fuck _you_ , Tom. I want yer cock buried deep inside Jess an’ me behind ya so’s we’re both fuckin’ her.”

Tom shuddered in a breath, his hand dropping to Jessica’s head. She’d taken her mouth from their dicks, though she still held them, one in each hand, their heads rubbing together with every breath. Glancing down at her, Bert’s eyes traveled over the three of them. His skin was so pale compared to Tom’s olive tones and Jessica’s warm brown. His chest was broad where Tom’s was narrow, though both were muscular; Jessica’s full breasts were pressed to the bed as she fisted him and her husband, and her rounded ass rose behind her. She’d taken down her dark hair, and it spread across her shoulders in deep waves.

“Would y’like that, luv?” Bert asked Jessica, meeting her eyes. “Tom fuckin’ ya while I’m fuckin’ him?” Jessica’s tongue swept out to lick her plump lips, and her eyes moved from Bert to Tom.

“Only if that’s what he wants,” she said, dropping her chin to suck Tom’s cockhead into her mouth again. Bert looked back at Tom.

“Whaddaya say, mate?” Bert’s eyes were gentle as he cupped Tom’s face. “If yer not ready, tha’s all right.”

“No,” Tom croaked, and Bert’s smile faltered. “No, I’m— I’m ready.”

With a grin, Bert kissed him, a carnal thing with tongue and teeth, and he felt Jessica swallow the both of them down again, her tongue sweeping around them and the pressure from Tom’s cock against his making him even harder.

“Y’ won’ regret it,” Bert said when he released Tom’s mouth. “I’ll make it so good for ya, mate, when ya come, you’ll see stars.” Shifting, he stroked Jessica’s head. “Lemme have a go at that for a mo’, will you?”

With a smile, she moved up the bed, allowing Bert to turn and take Tom’s cock into his mouth. Bert closed his eyes as he fastened his lips around its mushroom-shaped head; Tom was ridiculously hard, his foreskin drawn back tight against his elongated dick, and Bert pulled him in as far as his throat would allow. At the same time, he felt a mouth fasten around his own cock—he thought it was Jessica’s, judging by the technique, and he heard her small sounds of pleasure that meant Tom had likely buried his head between her thighs. That was a good idea, Bert thought. Jessica would often come several times in an evening, and although Bert planned to focus on Tom tonight, he didn’t want to neglect Tom’s lady.

With that in mind, he applied himself to Tom’s pleasure, wanting his friend to be as hard as he’d ever been for what was to come. He slid a hand between Tom’s legs, pushing lightly at the underside of his thigh to encourage him to raise his knee. When he had, Bert placed his palm on Tom’s balls, rolling them lightly as he ran his fingertips from their underside, across the strip of skin behind them, and around to Tom’s arsehole. His fingers gentle, Bert rubbed the muscular ring there, massaging it first in one direction, then the other. He continued to work Tom’s cock with his mouth, taking it deep into his throat, then pulling back to wrap his lips around its head and sucking hard. He heard Tom groan and felt his ass muscles clench against his rubbing fingers. He’d need some oil before he went much further.

When he pulled away from Tom, Bert also removed his cock from Jessica’s mouth. She made an inarticulate noise of protest, and he chuckled.

“Don’ you worry, luv,” he murmured as he turned to kiss her. “You’ll not be neglected, but I have to hold off on that for a bit. Lessee if we can’t make you come instead, eh?” He pushed lightly at her shoulders to roll her to her back. “Tommo, budge up, willya?” Tom raised his head from between his wife’s thighs and the look on his face was gorgeous to Bert. His eyes were unfocused, only half open, and his face was wet with Jessica’s juices. With a groan, Bert leaned over to lick those juices, fastening his mouth over Tom’s and thrusting his tongue inside. Tom moaned, and so did Jessica.

Bert helped Tom adjust so that he was lying flat between her legs, then he lay down beside Tom, one thigh draped over the other man’s. Hands on Jessica’s legs, he and Tom pushed her thighs up and open to make room for both of their heads as they put their mouths to work. Tom started with her clit, which was peeking from underneath its little hood; he used his tongue on it, looping his arm around her thigh so that his fingers could hold her open from above. Bert focused lower, using his tongue to probe the skin around her vaginal opening, sucking her labia between his lips, then pressing his tongue inside her body. He cupped her ass with both hands, his little fingers teasing at her rear opening as he began a thrusting rhythm with his stiffened tongue. His face and Tom’s were so close, they would occasionally overlap; their kisses, flavored with Jessica’s juices, were hot and sweet.

Jessica’s pleasured noises were raising Bert’s arousal levels until they were almost painful. Tom shifted his hip so that his cock was aligned with Bert’s, and the two of them began to thrust, rubbing their shafts together, their cockheads bumping. Bert could feel his breathing grow harsh, and he knew that he needed for Jessica to go over soon or he wouldn’t last. With a grunt, he forced his hips to still and pressed the tip of one of his pinkie fingers hard against her asshole, slipping just the tip inside as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

It was enough. She peaked with a wail, her thighs and belly shaking with the force of her orgasm. With a soft curse, Bert levered himself up, moving swiftly to the bedside table, where he knew that Jessica kept a pot of oil. If he didn’t get inside someone soon, he was going to explode. He felt a smirk twist his lips at the thought—exploding was rather the whole idea here, wasn’t it?

Turning, he saw that Tom had moved up Jessica’s body and was pushing inside her, his mouth on her nipples.

“Stay still a mo’, mate,” Bert growled, twisting the lid off the pot. Jessica was watching him, and he raised his eyebrows at her intense look. “You wanna do this bit, Jess?”

“Oh yes,” she said, curling her legs up over Tom’s back to hold him still within her. Bert got up onto the bed on his knees, bringing the pot and his cock within her reach. Jessica reached out and, with three fingers, dipped into the oil. She rubbed it onto Bert’s shaft, licking her lips at the slick feel of the lubricant. Another dip into the pot, and she anointed his cockhead, rubbing the oil into the trickle of his own moisture until his cock was shiny in the lamplight.

Bert caught her eyes and tilted his head toward Tom, who was watching the proceedings hungrily, his mouth still working on Jessica’s nipples and his hips pulsing lightly within her body. With a grin, she took one last swipe at Bert’s cock and reached back into the pot. Curling her fingers to keep the oil as contained as she could, she reached down her husband’s body to dribble the oil at the top of his crack, letting it dribble down between his cheeks. Tom groaned at the sensation, his mouth open on Jessica’s breast, and pushed his knees apart to open himself up.

Bert took some of the oil on his own fingers and set the pot aside, then moved around behind Tom. He ran his unoiled hand down Tom’s back soothingly.

“Just relax, mate,” he murmured. “Relax for me.”

Bert stroked his fingers down Tom’s crack, picking up the oil that Jessica had dribbled there and adding to it with what was on his own fingers. He repeated the caress that Tom had enjoyed earlier, rubbing gently back and forth around the muscular ring of his arse. With gentle pressure, he pushed one thick finger inside Tom’s body, just to the first knuckle; Tom groaned and bent his head to Jessica’s breast as he tried to relax into Bert’s caress. Bert held his hand steady as he reached to take Tom’s balls in one hand, palpating them gently and running his thumb over the sensitive skin behind them. He continued to whisper reassuringly to Tom, and he looked up to see that Jessica was doing the same thing. He had used this same technique to prepare her for anal penetration, so he was glad she was there to reassure Tom.

As Tom’s muscles relaxed, Bert slipped his finger in farther bit by bit, pulsing it carefully and giving Tom time to adjust. By the time he had his finger all the way in to the third knuckle, Tom was panting and pushing back against him, his hips pulsing into Jessica and back against Bert’s finger.

With a smile, Bert dropped a kiss to the base of Tom’s spine and pulled his finger slowly out, whispering, “That’s good, mate, yer doin’ just fine.”

When he pushed back in, it was with two fingers; he wanted to be sure to prepare Tom well to take his cock. He used those fingers to mimic the thrusting motion of fucking, and Tom began to curse softly, trying to hold himself still.

“Almost there,” Bert said quietly, continuing to stroke Tom’s balls; he rotated his fingers then, rubbing his thumb over the muscular ring, and grinned at the “Ooohhhh, fuuuuuck” Tom groaned as his hips began to helplessly rock into Jessica. She flashed Bert a smile over Tom’s shoulder, stroking her hands down Tom’s back and pressing kisses to his neck. He winked at her as he finger-fucked her husband.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bert pulled his fingers out of Tom’s body and knelt up behind him, the shiny-slick head of his cock positioned at Tom’s opening.

“All right, luv,” he crooned, pushing gently. Tom’s hands spasmed, gripping the sheets to either side of Jessica’s head, his mouth opening frantically over hers. She kissed him back and lifted her knees up to ready herself for when he began to move inside her body.

The fleshy head of Bert’s cock pressed into Tom’s body, passing the ring of muscle with what felt like a gentle “pop”; slowly, Bert continued to push in small increments, then pull back, over and over.

“Holy fuck, Tom, y’feel so good,” Bert groaned, grasping Tom’s hips.

“Jaysus, that feels amazing, Bert,” Tom’s words were a moan, and his hips pushed back against Bert, helping him press farther into his body.

When Bert was fully seated inside Tom’s body, he leaned forward, pressing kisses along the other man’s spine, and Tom turned his head so that he could meet Bert’s mouth with his own. Jessica reached one hand to tangle in Bert’s hair, sliding the other to Tom’s hip.

“Please,” she almost sobbed. “If you don’t start moving soon, I’m going to scream, and not in the way you want me to.”

Breaking the kiss, Bert winked at her; Tom laughed and kissed her, his tongue pressing hard into her mouth. Bert slid up, running his hands down Tom’s back till he was kneeling up behind him again.

“All right then,” he said softly, his hands resting on the globes of Tom’s ass. “Let’s do this.” He drew out of Tom slightly, giving him room to move.

Tom’s response was to pull out of Jessica, pushing himself back onto Bert, then pressing back inside his wife, setting a rhythm that the other two quickly caught. Bert let him alternate for a bit, then curled over Tom’s back and switched to pushing in at the same time that Tom pushed into Jessica—the additional pressure seemed like it was good for her, as her panting curses accelerated and rose in pitch. Tom was chanting “Fuck, yes, fuck, yes,” as the sensations built within him.

Bert could tell that Jessica was close, and that Tom was getting tired. With a determined grunt, he knocked Tom’s knees wider with his own, then pushed himself up taller, angling his thrusts within Tom’s body to hit the sensitive gland deep inside. Tom shouted in surprise at the first stroke, and by the third, he had thrown back his head, his teeth gritted as he fought not to come until Jessica had gone over. He was beautiful in his pleasure, Bert thought, his dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, the veins in his strong neck bulging, and his biceps shaking with the effort to keep from coming.

“Jess? Y’wanna do the honors, luv?” Bert growled, and Jessica reached down to lay her fingers against her clit, using the combined momentum of Bert’s thrusts and Tom’s to push her into orgasm.

“Oh god, Tom, I’m coming,” she moaned into his chest, opening her mouth to press her teeth into his pectoral muscle as she began to frantically rub herself to climax. With a groan, she went over, and in short order, Tom followed, his whole body tensing as the muscles of his abdomen pulsed with his ejaculation.

Bert felt the chain reaction building and braced himself; when Tom’s anal muscles squeezed with his release, Bert thrust one last time, dropping his chin to his chest as he came as hard as he had at any time in recent memory. He clenched his hands on Tom’s ass, watching his fingers dent Tom’s flesh; Bert’s orgasmic groan came out in a guttural, drawn-out “yeeesssss.”

When Bert’s locked knees would bend again, he slowly pulled out of Tom, resting back on his heels, his hands softly stroking Tom’s ass where he’d gripped it.

“Y’ all right, mate?” Bert pushed up to lie beside Tom and Jessica, his hand stroking up Tom’s back. Tom was still lying atop his wife, and had his face buried in Jessica’s neck; he was shaking. Bert exchanged a worried glance with Jessica. “Tom?”

Tom lifted his head, and his face was wet with tears. He looked at his wife, and cut off her worried “Tom?” with a deep, tonguing kiss. Then he turned to Bert, who was beginning to feel equally concerned—had he pressured Tom into this? Had Bert hurt him? That had been the last thing Bert had intended, and he slowly began to withdraw his hand. Tom tilted his head, as if chiding Bert for not realizing what he was feeling, and reached up to grasp Bert’s hair and pull him in for his own passionate kiss.

When Bert came up for air, Jessica was laughing at what must have been his poleaxed expression. He blinked and grinned at Tom, who was shaking his head.

“That was very possibly the most erotic thing I have ever done,” Tom said, leaning in to kiss Bert again. Bert laughed softly, stroking Tom’s back and feeling him arch into the touch. Drawing away, Bert smiled down at Jessica, leaning in to kiss her as well.

With a last kiss to Tom, Bert rolled up to a sitting position. “Let’s get you cleaned off, mate,” he said, rolling off the bed to walk naked into their small adjoining bathroom. He took a washcloth off the shelf beside the sink, listening with a smile to the whispered love words that Tom and Jessica were exchanging, still entwined on the bed.

Bert twisted the tap on the sink, letting the sound of the water drown out the couple behind him—that emotion was lovely, but it was for the two of them. He soaped up the washcloth and cleaned himself, rinsing the cloth out and then wiping the soap off himself. Looking at his face in the mirror as he cleaned himself off, he wondered whether he’d ever find someone he could see himself staying with for the long haul. He didn’t want Jessica—she was Tom’s, body and soul—but he wanted someone like her, someone who would join him in his pleasures and teach him her own. Or if that someone for him was a man, well, that’d be all right too. He watched his mouth quirk in a smile. If it was meant to be, that person would find him. And if it wasn’t, well, he liked his life just fine.

Pulling another cloth off the shelf, he lightly soaped up the first again and wet the second. He headed back out into the bedroom, where Tom had moved off of Jessica but was still on his stomach on the bed, one hand on his wife and his head pillowed on the other.

“I’ve got yer cleanup right here, mate,” Bert said with a smile, climbing back onto the bed and handing the clean-water washcloth to Jessica as he began to wipe at the oily residue on Tom’s lower back and between his legs. He was gentle with it, knowing that Tom would be tender for a little while yet. When he’d finished, he left Jessica to wipe the soap away and took the soapy cloth back to the sink; after wringing it out, he headed back into the bedroom and began to dress.

“Are you going, then, Bert?” Tom’s grin at him from the bed was warm. “Use us and leave us, is that it?”

Bert grinned at them. “I wouldn’ wanna get too used to havin’ the two of ya in my bed all night, Tom. Ya’d never get rid of me then.”

Jessica chuckled and propped herself up on one elbow to look at him over Tom’s back. “And who says we’d want to, you beautiful man?”

Pulling on his last shoe, Bert chuckled. “Sure, you say that now, but I’m a bed hog.” He crossed the room and leaned over to give first Jessica, then Tom, a long, passionate kiss. “Thanks for not throwin’ me out tonight.” He murmured.

“You’re welcome any time,” Jessica replied quietly.

“Thank you, Bert, for making that so very good for me.” Tom’s eyes were serious and, strangely, a little shy. Bert cupped his face with one wide palm, admiring again the contrast of his pale skin against Tom’s ruddy olive.

“It was every inch my pleasure,” he said quietly, his eyes serious on Tom’s. “I hope we can do it again sometime.” Tom’s small nod was accompanied by a smile, and Bert kissed him again, unable to resist.

Standing up, he shrugged into his jacket. “See you two soon?” At their nods, he gave them a little wave and let himself out, heading down the stairs as quietly as he could manage, given the late hour.

There was a spring in his step as he walked to the cab, whistling slightly under his breath. Starting up the cab, he looked back up at their window—the light was still on. He’d bet that they’d be revving each other’s engines again already. He shook his head fondly; he’d like to see if he could match them for an entire night sometime. Maybe that would happen “soon.”

Grinning, he pulled away from the curb and pointed the cab toward his boarding house. He’d sleep well tonight.


End file.
